Jessie: The Chosen One
by Gil The Charmander
Summary: Crossover of Naruto and Lisa: The Painful. After a year from the incident of the White Flash occur, many people began to wield chakra and use jutsu from the aftermath. With a lawful world on the loose with no woman in sight, our young hero tries to bring the law into a chaotic mess. (M-Rated for high sexual and dark themes.)


Chapter 1

The Beginning of the End I

I came home from a long walk across the city in the cold of December and I felt warm as I enter the kitchen. I felt relief to feel warm temperature since I don't need to wear warm heavy clothing which I quickly took off in that moment. I look at the TV as I want to hear the countdown for New Year's Eve in the news and I grab the controller to turn it on. The TV shows the news as a man began to speak while I scan for some grub in my refrigerator.

 _"The drug Joy has been circulating around the area and authority are currently finding the culprit for such cause."_

"Oh dear," I mutter sadly.

I sigh as I see all of the milk gone or expire as I sniff the last gallon of milk and I hurl at the smell.

"Definitely not good indeed." I smile weakly while I chuckle.

I close the refrigerator to find a note stick in the refrigerator's door and I grab it to read the writing on it.

 _Dear Jessie,_

 _me and your mother are going to arrive bit late due to work; food is on the table and happy New Year's Eve._

 _Love, dad, and mom._

I turn my gaze toward the table to find a plate cover with plastic and I realize this was my food which made me feel sort of distracted today. I laugh at myself for missing something like this and I put the note away while I heat the food in the microwave. I set my food for a couple of minutes and waited while I listen to the TV in the background.

 _"Alright folks, only 30 seconds before reaching midnight."_

"Oh? That was fast." I spoke with a surprised tone.

I quickly move my attention to the TV as I look out the nearby windows and see the night sky which will be filled with the fireworks. I sort of wish I spend this time with my family but from where I heard, they are busy with the victim who is consuming that Joy drug.

"Oh well, I shouldn't make myself depress about it," I said encouraging myself.

I nod to my words as I will spend all night having fun and probably play some game the entire time with friends. I smile at the idea while the countdowns began which snap me back into reality.

 _"10"_

 _"9"_

 _"8"_

 _"7"_

 _"6"_

 _"5"_

As I enjoy the sight of people celebrating and yelling the countdown, from my corner of my left eye, I spot a small orb of light in the sky. It made me curious as that strange looking firework was heading down into the ground rather than up into the sky. I walk close to the window to open it and reveal the light growing bigger and bigger.

"That's strange, I never seeing this type of firework before..." I slowly mutter as I narrow my eyes.

The firework was on top of me as it made his way down close to me which made me afraid and anxious to see the light close and personal.

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Happy new-"

As the firework made contact in the group from some distance, my entire vision was cover in a flash of light and the sensation of overwhelming pain hit me throughout my body.

 _Ugh!_

I have been pushed away from my window with an unimaginable force which slams me into the far wall and I began to scream in agony from the pain. I didn't last long as the pain forced me to pass out and I lost consciousness right there.

 _..._

 _.._

 _.._

 _..!_

An unknown amount of time passes before I can regain my consciousness back and my vision was dark. I try to open my lid but the pain came back strong and I grunt as I breathe heavily.

"What's...going?...What..happen?.." I ask as I struggle to speak.

I grab my head as I try to remember but I couldn't think clearly and the no vision made it worse. The headaches made me feel my heart beating in my head and I smell burn around me. My twitch eyes of something that could help me somewhat and I remember my father showing me the giant panic room below the house.

"That's right...The panic room.." I said exhausted.

I felt my leg wobbling from my own weight which was troublesome but I manage as I crawl on the floor. As I made my way there, I could hear the horrific scream, moan, and loud yelling outside which made me feel afraid for my life.

 _What happen? How did it come to this?.._

I began thinking very hard about the cause of this while I navigate my house blindly and I felt weird stuff bumping into me. I somehow manage to reach the secret hatch below the carpet since I know the layout of my own house with my eyes closed. I felt the cold heavy metal door beneath as I struggle to open the hatch and with a loud thud, it finally opens to my beliefs.

"Finally.." I sigh with relief.

I felt my body screaming for me to stop but I have to move into the panic room to be safe and then, I hear movement from behind me. The sound of someone stepping into wood made my body froze in place and my head slowly turn toward the source of the sound.

"H-Hello?.." I ask.

I felt dread as cold silence welcome my question which made me gulp and I slowly reach my hands to the hatch door. I was already inside and the only thing I need to do now is to close the door. I pull the hatch slowly and like before, the sound of someone moving answer.

"Hey, kid."

I felt my blood rising up and my head feeling dizzy to hear a masculine voice speaking to me. I struggling turn to the man as the voice sounded close but not close enough to make it worse.

"That's a nice hidden place you got there, would you mind sharing it with me?" He asks with a tone of malice.

The man voice sounds very disturbing as if he enjoys my fear clearly showing and making me feel trap. Suddenly, the sound of someone making a dash across the floor hit my eardrum and I use adrenaline to quickly shut the door completely. I quickly lock the hatch as I felt down the stair with relief while smiling at my accomplishment and the sound of someone banging the door slowly drifted away.

 _..._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _..!_

My upper body sprung up as I grunt at the pain and I still couldn't see anything but darkness in my vision.

"Ugh! That fall really hurt..." I mutter painfully.

I gasp as my body felt strangely healthy compared to the other awakening and disturbing encounter with that man. I check my body as I felt strong or felt like I could take the whole world if I needed to which was confusing for me to think like that so confident. I easily get up from the floor which I lack before and now I felt great than ever before.

"Strange, why do I feel like this..." I thought.

I try to once again open my eyes but the pain slowly emerge which made me retreat from that action. I sigh as I have no clue on anything happening outside and how I am unable to use my eyes. I began thinking about my next plans and I need to feed myself in order to survive this weird situation.

 _I wonder if my parent and friends are all right..._

Several months pass by or that's what it felt like to me as I survive by eating blindly from can food and drinking clean water. I try to keep my body in good shape by walking around and embarrassing bumping into walls and others thing. Despite the pain of bumping into walls, I manage to memorize the entire layout of this panic room and it made it easy to navigate around it despite my lack of vision. But one day, I regain my vision at long last and I felt happy to see. Although the panic room was dark as my blindness I could faintly see stuff around which was a good step in the right direction.

"Okay! Time to leave from here." I happily announce. "I can't wait to find my parent and friends," I said with an excited tone.

I move around the darkness with ease and now with vision on my side, I felt confident on finding my exit. I notice a light leading to a door above me and a stair reaching to that hatch door. I didn't hesitate to open the door as my smile slowly turns into a frown at the sight of my house. The whole room was cover with graffiti, trash scatters around, and new furniture added to the burn ones.

"What the!"

I notice the outside looking way worse than my house as the familiar skyscrapers from afar were gone and I felt taken back by the view. The sky looking orange rather than the old blue sky and worn out houses barely standing up. My eyes widen at the sight of few people walking around this mess up world but they have strange clothing with them. I couldn't believe what I am seeing, the whole place looks destroy by something and this is what remains of the city.

 _Wait...Hold on, that strange firework from the New Year's Eve..._

"Well, well."

I quickly turn surprised by the familiar male voice and I gasp to see a man standing next to the hatch door. This man grins at me while he places his right feet on top of the hatchet and wearing little clothing to hide his masculine body. I became intimidated by his muscle as I have no way to defend myself but I stood my ground for my sake since I didn't want to reveal my fear to him.

"So the cockroach finally came out from this hell hole, you know what kid? I really hate waiting for people who didn't listen to me." The man spoke somewhat angry.

I took my stance as I pretend to look intimidating enough to scare him but he only smiles at my respond which made me curious for his smirk.

"What do you want? You came to my house without permission; you don't want the cop showing up here, would you?" I jokingly ask.

"The cops?" The man laughs. "Are you crazy? There aren't no cop around here idiot." The man smirk.

I grunt as my expression shows disbelief and struggle at the information given by this strange man. The man laughs hysterically at my expressions which I forgot to hide and I felt like my life was on the line.

"You don't know anything outside of your hole, do you? You are so screwed kid, you won't survive the harsh reality after the White Flash happen." The man explains as he laughs.

"White Flash? What happens to the city?" I ask disbelief.

I felt totally lost as if I am not even in my real world anymore and I look at the man smirking proudly.

"I don't have time to lecture some hot shit like you, it is time for you to repay your stay here, in full." The man coldly answers.

The man took a step forward as I grit my teeth at the unavoidable battle with him and I have no chance of beating this brute. The man made some strange hand movement in front of me before putting his hand down on the floor and making me confuse by his strange behavior.

"Earth Style: Dark Swamp!" He spoke.

"Wait," I mutter.

Out of nowhere, the floor beneath me began to change and I felt the floor dragging me below. I didn't have time to think about the stuff he said and I quickly bolt out by jumping out through the window. I roll across the floor as I manage to escape that thing and I could see the man glaring at me from the window. I quickly ran the hell out of here as I dash across the strange place without thinking or having any destination in mind. After a long run across this strange place, I stop as I made some good distance from that man and I took a good look at my surrounding.

"..."

I notice people walking down the deserted street while some are doing their own business and everyone had strange old or work out clothing. I began thinking about what the other man said and it sounded very familiar.

"No way, this has to be a dream. I mean, that man was using just like it was nothing and now this..." I sigh as I rub my eyes.

I began on testing my theory as I pinch my arm and I felt pain from that which made me rethink my theory.

"Ah! Okay, the dream theory is out the window now..." I mutter disappointed.

I scratch my head as I think of a solution or any task I must do to acquire more information about this strange place I once called home. As I concrete on my next plan, I notice something horrible happening and I quickly walk to that problem. A small girl tied in a pole as she was cover in white fluid across her body and clothing while some man left here there. I approach the girl looking happy as she looks out into the distance and I wave my hand in front of her for any reaction.

"Hello, anyone there?" I ask.

"Oh!"

I body flinch from his male voice speaking to me and he smiles at my reaction.

"You look very handsome sir, do you want to go too?" the boy asks as he smiles.

"Huh? Wait, why are you wearing girl clothing? No, the most important question is why are you tied up in this pole, in the middle of the street?" I ask puzzled.

The boy tilts his head in confusion by my many questions and I felt like I was the crazy one here. The boy chuckles at my struggles and I sort of envy this boy's cheerfulness even in this strange environment.

The boy laughs. "Why is to make me look like a girl, of course, most men want to have sex with a girl so here I am." The cross dresser happily answer.

"Oh." I nod.

After a while of silence and me slowly realizing the bigger picture of what truly happening or still is. I felt disgusted by the fact it took me a while to notice this and to know the truth of the white liquid being semen from those man from earlier.

"Oh..." I said disgust.

I quickly untied the boy as I didn't want this thing to happen and he became confused by my action.

"You are free now so...umm...nobody is going to force you to do such thing ever again," I spoke struggling.

"But, I was the one that told the man to tie me..." the boy sadly answer.

"Oh boy..." I spoke surprise.

I laughed nervously at this boy strange hobby and I became more confused by the rule of this new world. I felt like I am going insane by encountering new thing and making me feel like the outcast here. I took a deep breath to release my stress and gather information from this boy with girl clothing.

"Tell me, what happen to this place? Before the New Year's Eve and the strange flash of light." I ask hoping for some answer.

"Sure? But don't you know that already, everyone here in Etiuqsem knows about the White Flash." The boy spoke in a confused tone.

 _That word again, the man did mention about the White Flash._

I wanted to know more about the White Flash since it sounds very important and a clue that could help me comprehend the big problem happening to this city.

"Well, you know, I may forget about it..." I spoke unconfidently. "Anyways, I still want to know about the White Flash," I ask in a serious tone.

"I see, then allow me to explain you about the White Flash. First of all, we don't know what causes the White Flash but some confirm that it happens during the New Year's Eve." The boy smile.

My eyes twitch at his explanation sounding plausible since I blackout during new year's eve that night and the main point where everything turns into hell.

"The White Flash has destroyed the entire city from the look of it and strangely, all of the women that once exits are no longer here with us." The boy sadly explains.

"Huh!?" I gasp.

"Hey, cutie!"

We both turn to a man waving at us from afar and looking oddly drunk for someone who looks completely normal. The boy smile as he happily ran after him and I leaving me by my lonesome. I couldn't stop him from going as those two disappear behind the alley and I sigh at this mess up world. I took a seat near a bench as I became very confused and disbelief at what that boy told me.

 _What happening! The white flash and now no girl..I lost my house and this world has no rules from the look of it..everything is headed into chaos!_

I rub my eyes as I still felt like I have nothing to work with and I glance around to always find men of different shape and size lurking at every corner. Like he mention, no woman was in sight and I couldn't contain my fear. I slap my face at my fear showing and I began to encourage myself to believe in hope.

"Come on Jessie! Don't lose hope yet, there must be a good explanation for this. There has to be one." I remind myself.

I smile as I regain my composure while my arm shakes at the view of the man walking around and feeling like I stand out more with my good clothing. I decided to walk around this place for a bit to figure a plan and gather information from an individual of this city. I walk around dirty as the street weren't visible and I could only see variant houses like I mention, all in bad shape. I felt sad to see not many people around and even less from the building around. My eyes notice two sketchy people talking and I eardrop their conversation for Intel.

"Hey, have you heard from the Greed Gang about the loose girl walking around town?" The man happily spoke.

"No way, I haven't seen her around and there no way a girl exists now. It is probably another boy dress as a girl..." The old man sighs.

I look down as I glance at their direction and the first one guy looks rather excited to meet a simple girl.

If she does exist then it will be difficult for her to live with so many men wanting her for simple pleasure.

I felt sad for the young maiden if she was ever caught by them and it made me curious enough to go find this lost girl wandering around here.

"Psst! Whatever, I am going to find her and I won't share her with anyone, not even you old man." The man answer.

"W-Wait! I.." The old man cough. "I guess I could tag along in case you get in any trouble." The old man smile innocently.

I sigh at this obvious lie since they both wanted the same thing and with that discussion, they began searching the area.

"Wow, humanity sure is scary." I laugh.

I took humanity's sanity for granted as anything can change a good man into a monster. I remain on standby as I watch the man walking as usual until I notice one wearing a black poncho with a hood. That guy was very sketchy as he tries to remain hidden from view and I couldn't see his face with that hoodie. I could see a pair of blue jeans and black shoes.

"What a weird guy," I mutter.

The cloaked figure flinches at a group coming down the road and I turn to see them wearing a yellow bandana around their neck. The figure looks at my direction as he quickly hides in the big trashcan next to me and he realizes too late in my presence.

"Crap..."

I smile at this guy weird deep voice and I couldn't contain my laughter as I let a weird laughing cough. Strangely, the guy didn't leave the trashcan and the weird group began approaching me. With a quick glance, they look very intimidating with their expression and weapon dangling from their hand.

"Hey you boy, have you seen a person wearing a black poncho and acting really weird, like let say hiding?" The man asks.

I tap my right cheek with my finger as I thought about it and I knew this guy hiding next to me was clearly hiding from this group.

 _I could tell them the truth or..._

"I sure have." I smile.

The trashcan began to rattle softly as the man didn't notice it and I surely did as I contain my laughter hard this time.

"Oh? Is that so? Where did this strange individual headed to or hide?" The man asks surprise with my answer.

"That way," I reply.

I point toward the opposite direction to where they came and the man chuckles amuse by my kindness. The man snaps his finger follow by another man giving me a magazine and I raise an eyebrow at their strange gift.

"Thank kids; you made the Greed Gang proud. Take this for the advice." He smirks.

"You're welcome?.." I ask confused.

The group or the Greed Gang march down toward the given direction while I put the mag in my pocket since I have something occupying my attention. I lean back against the while for a while as I whistle and I glance at the trashcan not moving at all this time.

"Why?"

"Hm?"

The trashcan lid moves a bit to reveal two blue eyes from the darkness and not revealing his face.

"Why did you lie for me? You could of rat me out and they could have given you lots of thing for it." He explains coldly.

"Because I am kind, that what my father always told me anyway. I prefer to stay on the sane path by helping one another and hopefully, the other will try to follow my lead." I explain.

I look up at the orange sky as I think about the good old days and I chuckle as I couldn't return to that moment nor will people follow me now.

"That's my motto anyways." I smile.

I turn to the guy hiding in the trashcan becoming silence and staring at me deeply as if detecting lies. I smile at the guy overthinking at my little speech and staring heavily trying to look for contradictions.

He sighs. "You are strange male, you know that?" He asks.

"Well, you are not the only one making that assumption." I smile while scratching my head.

As I became busy with the weird guy, an idea starts to come to fruition and my eyes widen at the information gathering.

"Oh by the way," I spoke. "Could you explain me about the White Flash and the aftermath its cause," I ask in a serious tone.

"Huh?"

I sigh at the guy reaction just like the other boy since he did mention everyone knows all about the White Flash incident. The guy began to stare at me yet again for any lies and such.

"Are you serious or are you pulling my leg here?" He asks annoyed.

"No! I am definitely sure about the question an-Hey! You owe me big time, remember?" I retaliate.

The guy remains silent at my proposal but he sighs since he does understand his place and closes the lid which tilts my head.

"Fine, have your way then. I am a girl who can repay his debt when it really comes down to it." He explains proudly.

I clap excitedly at his understanding. "Totally righteous dude." I smile.

"R-Righteous?.." The guy cough. "Anyways! What part do you want to know?" He asks curiosity in his voice.

I began concentrating on the most important part as I know some part of it and I remember about the confusing part about the man using jutsu.

"Got it, how come people are using jutsu like a normal thing? I mean, normally that isn't possible in the real world, right?" I ask while I think.

"A weird question from the weird guy. It should be obvious by now, I don't really know how humanity was able to harness chakra but we do now. It is probably the effect of the White Flash and it is taking effect just barely." He explains.

"That's pretty cool, so I have some too!?" I ask excited as I point at myself.

"Perhaps.." He mutters unsure. "Like I say before, this is rather new to the resident here so it may take a while for your power to surface." He adds.

I grip my hand with a grin at the new discovery and I took this opportunity to find my hidden ability right now. I focus all my energy on my palm and I stretch my right hand into the air while I scream.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" I yell happily.

All my excitement died down as I look up to see nothing happening and the cold silence looming. I laugh at my power not taking effect just yet and I could hear the guy sighing deeply at my action.

"I can't believe you just did that with so much enthusiastic..." He mutters angrily.

I smile proudly at my action despite him not enjoying the fun show and I have to thanks him for giving me important information.

"Thanks, I never knew people had this kind of power. I can't wait for my power to show up." I happily said.

"Don't mention it.." She sighs.

I chuckle at her oblivion to her little mistake she made and I kind of follow her flow. I am happy to talk to a girl and I felt worried for her safety from all of the people lurking at every corners.

"Hey..." I speak with slight worry. "Do you feel safe around here knowing that every guy wants to use your body for pleasure?" I ask.

The girl pretending to be a guy remains speechless as I smile sadly at her reaction and I approach the trashcan.

"I could take you somewhere safe, a place where no guy will lay a hand on you and you can live somewhat happy," I mention.

She remains quiet still as she began thinking about my option and I became curious about her appearance. I grab the lid to slowly open to see a girl looking up and afraid of my presence. She had long black hair as her hood was remove and she looks so defenseless.

"Please, don't hurt me..." She slowly pleads.

* * *

If you want to send a female OC then I am willing to listen.


End file.
